


Unprofessional

by Celestial_dream



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boners, Business Trip, Co-workers, Colleague, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Room, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Snowed In, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing, Travel, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: Thor and Carol work for Stark Industries. They are asked to go on a business trip to Sweden for potential clients. Unfortunately, the weather is bad and they are stuck in a hotel room with a broken heater.





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit just to be safe.

Working for Stark Enterprise after getting a bachelor degree in business, wasn't exactly what Thor had in mind. Especially when your boss is very the ever so egotistical, Tony Stark.

Six months in, Thor was requested to go on a business trip with a fellow colleague. Early January, he and his coworker, Miss. Danvers to Stockholm, Sweden. A part of him was excited, for he has never been to Sweden. But it was disappointing to know he was going to be there for two days and its strictly business.

Thor met Miss. Danvers at the airport. The airplane ride from New York to Sweden was quiet. The only thing Miss. Danvers uttered to Thor was "Excuse me." as she tried to move from the window seat to aisle.

There wasn't much talking after landed, but after a long flight followed by jetlagged, Thor wasn't expecting many conversations anyways.

It was practically a snowstorm when they landed. It was a miracle they landed in time. Trying to get a cab was nearly impossible. Thor stood outside the airport, ankles deep in snow, desperately waving for a cab. It had to be in the negatives and with the extreme wind, it was hard to keep his eyes open. No help to Miss. Danvers, who was standing inside on her phone.

Somewhere from forty-five minutes to an hour, black Toyota stopped directly right in front on Thor. Thor turned and waved for Miss. Danvers to come. Looking unimpressed, she eventually made her way toward the car. "You're welcome." He said holding the passenger door open for you. "No, you're welcome." She shot back, holding her phone in his face, revealing an Uber receipt.

It took longer than expected to get to the hotel because of such heavy snow. The hotel was a small family-run business outside of Stockholm. The driver dropped the two off the door. "Miss. Danvers, if you could check in, I'll get the bags." nodded and proceeded inside and she paused at the door with her hand oh the doorknob. "And Thor," She began as she made eye to contact with him. "It's Carol."

Thor carried the bags with ease, he walked in on Carol talking profusely to an older woman. As Thor entered, Carol turned from the reception desk and called him over. "She doesn't speak English." She said. "Oh." Thor pulled out his room reservations from a folder in his carry-on. He placed it on the desk and begun trying to explain loud and slow, followed with dramatic hand gestures.  
  
"This isn't working," Carol complained. "Well, do you have any better ideas?" Thor snapped, clearly irritated. "I might." Carol wander down the hall leaving Thor, behind, finding a small dining room and a scrawny boy cleaning silverware. He had to be at least twenty, he was timid, and hardly notice Carol when she walked in. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Excuse me?" The boy looked up at her slowly. "Do you speak English?"

"A little bit."

"Could you help us?" Looking a bit desperate. He nodded and she pointed him in the direction of the reception area. He looked as if he already knew what to do, and confidently strode to the front desk. He immediately started talking to the older woman, trying to calm her down after whatever Thor was trying to say to her. After a few phrases exchanged in Swedish and awkward looks between Thor and Carol, the younger boy abruptly turned from their conversation to look at the two guests. "I apologize for my mother. She is the owner of the hotel and we are not used to foreign guests. I see you have a reservation." He eyed Thor's paperwork. "I shall get you your room key's and you should be good to go."  


Carol sighed in relief and Thor accepted the keys from the boy. It was an old fashion key with ‘2B' carved in it.

The room was one floor up from the main lobby. Thor unlocked the door and giving it a little nudge to get it open. "You got to be kidding me." He said appearing into the room.  


The room was one queen bed and one bath. The only other furniture in the bedroom, besides the bed, was a wardrobe. It was cramped but nicer than a motel you find in America. The wallpaper was rather tacky, and old lady like. Dark green and a wine color stripes with the occasional frame photo of a cat. There is a distant smell of old perfume that Thor couldn't get used to.

"Fuck," Carol said, walking in. "It must be those new budget cuts. Stark couldn't pay for two beds?" She took a moment, taking it all in before her hands went over her arms. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Let me check the heater," Thor said, crouching down next to the wall heater on the left side of the bed. Carol plopped down on the end of right side of the bed exhausted. She ran her hand through her hair and began messaging her temples. After a few moments of silence, Thor finally spoked up. "It's broken. There is no way I can fix it. I can go downstairs ask the front desk."

"No, I don't feel like bothering them again." Carol paused. "Check if there are extra blankets in the wardrobe over there." She pointed across the room. Without hesitation, Thor stood up and walked across to open the wooden wardrobe, pulling out two thick wool blankets. Thor shut the wardrobe door slowly, "Hey, Carol." He began.

"Hm?" Carol hummed, turning her attention to Thor.

"You know, if you are uncomfortable sharing a bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." He let out awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Carol let out a small laugh. "Don't be ridiculous." She stuck her hand out, taking the blankets from Thor.

"We have a busy day tomorrow, and we are going to have the wake up early to make sure we get to our clients in time." She stood up and started untucking the bedsheets.  


It was midnight, both lied in bed with their back turns toward one another. They briefly chat about tomorrow and their clients. Neither one of them could sleep, despite the jetlag, perhaps it was cold air in the room keeping them up.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Carol spoke up. "Thor." She whispered.

He half groaned, trying to fall asleep. "Don't take this the wrong way." She paused. "I mean I'm just really cold." Thor turned rolled over to face her backside. "Do you want me to hold you?"

"Yes." A quiet voice replied.

Thor did so without question. His long arms wrapped around Carol's stomach, pulling her in closer. Blonde hair covered his face, but he didn't seem to mind. As he noticed the smell of Carol's shampoo, the soft touch of her skin under her t-shirt.

Thor tried to ignore his thoughts and get some sleep. Half an hour later, when he thought he just was falling asleep, he felt something moving around his groin. His eyes immediately snapped open. It took a moment to realize that Carol was rubbing her ass against him. He had to catch his breath as he felt the growing sensations around his cock.

"Carol," Thor said breathlessly.

"Hm? I'm not doing anything." She said as she continued.

 _"Carol."_ He hissed, grasping tighter onto her. She half laughed. "Someone certainly seems to like it." She smirked and rolled over, facing him. They locked eyes for a moment before Carol leaned and gently brushed her lips against his. It was slow at first, but then Thor cupped his hands around her face to deepen the kiss, slipping in some tongue. Time felt still with Thor slowly feeling Carol down, his touch burned against Carol's skin.

Indulging at the moment, Thor pushed Carol to get on top of him, which Carol gladly took advantage of. Crawling on top of him, she felt his sculpted body, his godlike abs, and forearms. It took her seconds to rip his t-shirt off of him and to feel Thor up over his pectorals. Hands-on Carol's thighs, Thor pulled at the waistband of her shorts as she played with his neck. Sliding her shorts off revealing black lace and a cute perky ass, Thor had his hands all over. Thor daringly spanked his hand against Carol's ass without warning, letting out a loud moan in surprise and pleasure.

Carol sat up and began messaging her clit against Thor's hard cock. Instantly getting moans out of both of them. The friction between the fabric was frustrating. Carol began to move her hand toward the waist of Thor's boxers when he stopped her.

"Carol." He said, slightly out of breath. "We shouldn't be doing this, this is unprofessional." Stunned by what Thor has said, she stopped completely and lie back on her side of her mattress, back towards Thor.

Feeling the awkward tension, Thor spoke once more. "Hey, If you aren't doing when we get back from Sweden, my brother is getting married. I would hate to go alone."

Carol stopped and thought about the idea before Thor spoke again. "You know, as colleagues."


End file.
